


Thirst

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drowning, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: After an attack by one of the crew, Spock struggles with the aftereffects it causes.Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sounds a bit rapey, but it's not.  
> The first chapter doesn't deal with what happened, only a very brief mention, but I will explain what happened.  
> Complete

McCoy finished the last report of the day and switched his PADD off. 

He was meeting Jim for drinks tonight and had been looking forward to it all day. He lay the PADD down and stood up before the door opened and Spock walked in.  
“Spock, I'm just finishing up for the day so if this is about some overdue report-”

“Nothing like that, Doctor. I wondered if I may-”

“Er, look, come in and sit down and I'll be right with you, okay?” 

Spock nodded and stepped inside the room so the door slid closed and then took a seat. McCoy used the terminal to type a quick message to Jim, so he'd know that he'd be running a little late.  
“Okay, done. So, what's the problem?” He mentally tacked on “that couldn't have been discussed during my actual shift.”

“I have an issue.” Spock started. “I- I believe that it may affect my ability to perform my job to its full efficiency.” 

“Well, don't beat around the bush, Spock. Tell me the problem.” 

“You recall the incident that took place a few weeks ago.”

“Be more specific,” McCoy said. He'd opened a PADD and was making notes. The truth was, he knew the incident Spock was talking about. He had tried to speak to Spock about it already, straight after it happened but Spock had refused to talk about it, dismissing it as a non-issue.

“The initial incident took place on shore leave.”

“Right, that incident. So tell me what's going on?”

“I was unable to react to an incident due to the initial incident, on shore leave, and I-” 

“Spock, why can't you say what happened? You know I know.” He was concerned by Spock inability to even speak coherently about it. 

“Would that make you feel better if I did?”

“It won't make me feel anything. But I'm afraid that you aren't fully admitting to what happened.”

Spock's demeanour seemed to sour slightly, and McCoy couldn't tell if he would close up and leave or stay. Surprisingly, he stayed but he didn't say anything. His gaze was fixed on a point at the desk. 

“Okay, what happened was a shocking event, because it was someone we knew. It's not unusual to feel betrayed and have issues with trusting people. That was a member of the crew. You worked with them frequently.”

“That is... irrelevant,” Spock muttered, not sounding if he even believed himself. 

McCoy frowned. He was hoping Spock would talk to him about what had happened, but he didn't expect him to be so damaged by it. This was clearly going to take more than a few well-meaning words at the end of their shifts. “What did you come here for, Spock? What do you want help with?”

That word, help, set Spock off and McCoy saw Spock physically withdraw. “I wanted to inform you that I am functioning adequately after the incident. I correctly predicted you would believe I was under some sort of human stress. Your concern was misplaced.” 

“Spock-”

“I shall be retiring now. Good evening, Doctor.” 

McCoy watched him go. Then hated himself for not stopping him. 

~

Even for him, Spock felt the oppressing heat in his quarters. 

He'd woke from sleep paralysed with fear, shaking. It had taken him nearly five minutes to compose himself somewhat. His throat was sore from the scream that had been torn from him as he awoke. He was grateful that after the first two incidents when he'd startled himself awake, he'd started to soundproof his quarters.  
His control seemed to be slipping daily. Going to McCoy hadn't helped. He didn't seem to willing to listen. Spock had sensed impatience in McCoy and the hostility had only grown stronger.  
Worse than that, he knew McCoy knew what had happened and he hadn't been concerned. 

He looked at the time. 2.40am.  
He didn't want to sleep any longer. His throat still sore, he took a mint from beside his bed and sucked on it to soothe away the pain, then headed to the bathroom to start his day. 

~

“It was a disaster, Jim.” Bones said. 

He'd cancelled on Jim last night, after Spock's visit, unable to concentrate on having a good time when the Vulcan seemed to be suffering so. 

Jim had agreed to meet for breakfast in McCoy's office. It really wasn't work, but it was also not strictly a meeting of friends. He needed Jim to know, as Captain, that Spock wasn't functioning as well as normal right now. Neither wanted to do anything official though. Not unless they had no other choice. 

“He's got to be in a bad way if he went to see you. I mean, no offence but that's like half the battle with him.”

“I know, and I'm so annoyed that he left. I wasn't prepared.” 

“So, you are now?”

“I didn't just blow you off last night, Jim. I was data gathering. I call this Spock Ammo.” 

“Oh God-”

“I'm going to need to fight him with cold hard facts. Backed up by proof. That's exactly what this all is,” McCoy said, putting a stack of PADDs on the desk. 

“Why so many?”

“Proving a point.” 

“You need any backup?”

“I think I'll be better if I go in alone, but if it goes badly, I'll bring you in.”

~

Spock was at the science station on the bridge when McCoy sauntered in. 

Spock blatantly didn't look at him as McCoy went over to the Captain and they talked casually for a few minutes before McCoy headed over to the turbo lift. “Spock, care to join me?”

Spock slowly looked over to the Doctor and didn't say a word, turning to look at the Captain instead. 

Kirk nodded his approval for Spock to go, but Spock stayed where he was. He turned back to his science station, away from both Kirk and McCoy. “I am not scheduled for any medical, Doctor.” 

Kirk and McCoy exchanged glances. Kirk noticed the looks exchanged by some of the others. “Bones, if Spock isn't scheduled for anything then you can't expect him to drop everything and report. Why don't you go back to your post, Doctor.” 

McCoy shot Kirk a dark look and left without another word. Kirk returned to face forward in his chair. He knew McCoy wanted to speak to Spock, but forcing a confrontation on the bridge wasn't the way.  
As lunch approached, Kirk invited Spock to join him. Spock was clearly going to decline, but the Captain stepped closer and spoke quietly enough so that only Spock could hear. “Please Spock.”  
Spock relents and nods. 

They step into the turbo lift together and Kirk calls sickbay.  
He can't deny the betrayal he can see on Spock's face. “Just pop in and see what Bones wanted, will you? I can't deal with him shooting me daggers all evening.” The lift doors opened and Kirk gestured for Spock to go first.  
Spock stepped out slowly, as though he were unsure of where he was heading.  
Kirk personally delivered Spock at sickbay and hoped that whatever happened would benefit his first officer.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Commander Spock, I need your assistance.”_

 

_Spock looked up from the PADD he was studying and to one of his crew members. Ensign Davies looked pensive and that was not a look that frequented her, in any situation._

 

“ _How may I assist you?” he asked, giving her his full attention._

 

“ _Lieutenant Dent is acting strangely. I have grown increasingly concerned regarding his behaviour.”_

 

“ _Is anyone in danger?”_

 

“ _He is outside at the waterside with Ensign Sha'ii. He is engaging him in conversation while I retrieved you.”_

 

_Spock nodded. “When we reach him, I shall attempt to calm him and assess the situation. I want both yourself and Ensign Sha'ii to leave the area. You will alert security but inform them not to approach unless necessary. Understand?”_

 

“ _Yes, Sir.”_

 

“ _Good.”_

 

_~_

 

“Talk to me.”

 

“I hesitated.” There. He'd said it.

 

“When?”

 

“Yesterday. When one of the crew got their foot caught while in the water and called for help. I hesitated. Someone else got there first. If it had been life and death, I would have caused their demise.”

 

“And you hesitated because of what happened on shore leave?”

 

“As you well know, Doctor.”

 

Technically, a slight hesitation like Spock recalled wasn't likely to lead to death, but they both knew that wasn't the point. And McCoy had the proof that this wasn't the only time Spock had let it affect him recently.

“I did some research after you bailed on me yesterday. I would have preferred to do a medical on you because it would probably tell me if you are suffering, but I made do. I'm going to give you the chance to fully admit how much this has affected you. Since shore leave, when Lieutenant Dent attempted to drown you, how many times have you showered?”

 

Spock had looked perhaps a little miffed to be in the CMOs office at the start. McCoy couldn't quite describe Spock's expression now. He knew he was trying to control any emotional response, but clearly, it was bleeding through. He was tormented. And ridiculously, it was by water.

 

“I have not,” Spock answered quietly. “I have used other means to keep clean. A shower is not necessary, especially for a Vulcan.”

 

Justifying his irrational fear, McCoy noted. “That's fine.” He said. He stood up and retrieved a glass, from a cupboard before pouring out two glasses of water. “I want you to drink that glass of water.”

 

“For what purpose?”

 

“I need to see how affected you are with this issue.”

 

“I- I do not believe it is in your jurisdiction to demand I do any such a thing,” Spock protested.

 

McCoy was starting to get a very bad feeling about this. Spock's behaviour was much more erratic than he'd imagined. He'd predicted stubbornness due to embarrassment, not an actual fear of water to such a degree. McCoy observed the Vulcan First Officer for a moment before he opened a drawer and pulled out a tricorder and pointed it at Spock. He watched the results displayed before announcing. “You're dehydrated,” he announced, pushing the tricorder across the desk so Spock could see for himself.

Spock blatantly ignored it.

 

“It is in error.”

 

“Do you want me to confine you to sickbay?” McCoy said temper flaring. At Spock's lack of response, he got up and left the office before returning with another tricorder. He used it on himself first, reading the results to Spock. “Blood pressure and heart rate are a little high, who'd have thought it dealing with such a logical officer as you,” he said. “Now, let's see what it says about you, shall we?” he said, his voice raised in anger. “Oh what do you know, you're dehydrated! I guess that's two tricorders faulty, right?”

 

“Am I dismissed? I would like to return to my quarters.”

 

“Not until you drink something,” McCoy demanded, pushing the glass across the table.

 

“I will not perform arbitrary tasks for you, Doctor,” Spock replied, hostility evident in his voice.

 

“Goddammit, drink!” McCoy said his fist hitting the table as he anger overflowed as Spock's own anger, hidden behind his fear until that moment exploded violently. “I shall not!” He yelled balled fist striking down upon the glass. Glass shattered across the desk as water mixed with green blood, McCoy was mesmerised by it before he even realised that the door had closed and Spock had left.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Jim, we have a problem.” Bones said as soon as the Captain walked through the door.

 

“Spock, I know. I've been told by six members of the crew on the way down here that Spock left sickbay with a bloody hand. You mind telling me what happened?”

 

“I got my evidence. He didn't like it.”

 

Jim took in the sight of the room. “I kind of expected it look worse, actually,” he said with a small smile. “I definitely expected you to look worse.”

 

“You thought he'd hit me?”

 

“I thought he might have done.”

 

“So come on, I want an actual explanation.”

 

“I lost my shit. I was an unprofessional asshole and he's got every right to make a formal complaint.”

 

“It can't have been that bad.”

 

“I got pissed off. He's not drinking or showering.”

 

“That's got to be kinda expected from Vulcans right? I bet they don't do either much considering the planet they're on.”

 

“Probably not. But when one of them is almost drowned it becomes an issue. I went in too hard for him, Jim. I screwed up. It's time to send in the good cop.”

 

A smile touched Jim's lips. “Okay. I'll go and talk to him, but I expect you to sort things out with him.”

 

“Of course I will.”

 

~

 

“ _Lieutenant Dent?” Spock said as he approached slowly._

 

_Dent was stood knee deep in the water by now. Spock watched as the others nearby cleared the area and it was just the two of them. He felt a sense of calmness that they were alone. It was easier without having to worry about others safety._

 

“ _Lieutenant, why are you in the water? I wish for you to return with me to the ship.”_

 

“ _Why?” he asked, a hushed whisper._

 

“ _I am concerned as to why you are standing in the water for no good reason.”_

 

“ _No good reason? No good reason. Sir, I saw them. In the water. There's millions. Millions of endangered lifeforms. Can't you see them? Can't you feel them. Don't you want to help?”_

 

“ _I see, nor feel, any life forms.”_

 

“ _Oh no... oh Sir, you're one of them,” he said as he started to back away from Spock, water splashing as he went. Dent started to hit his hands into the water, which was now up to his hips. “Go, go, he's one of them, he'll get you.”_

 

_Spock let a long suffering sigh quietly escape him as he slowly started to follow Dent into the deeper water. It wasn't plesant but once he reahed the troubled man, he would apply a nerve pinch and return him to the ship for a psychological profile._

_Dent didn't notice his approach, too busy splashing at the imaginary lifeforms to mind Spock's movements, but as Spock got within reaching distance, Dent stumbled and Spock reached across to grab him. Dent's own precarious balance made him grab heavily onto Spock to right himself and he managed to pull himself back into a standing position as Spock's head briefly submerged under the water. He coughed and spluttered as he surfaced after the brief tumble and was yet to get his feet underneath him, when Dent struck. Something in him snapped and he hands were at Spock's throat, pushing him under the water. Air bubbles escaped as Spock struggled in shock and surprise._

 

_The security personnel had left the building they'd been observing in when they saw Spock closing the gap. They'd stayed casually observing but closing in, but when Dent attacked, they sprang into action, reaching the pair fairly quickly._

_By the time they pulled Dent away and helped Spock out of the water, still coughing up water and dent struggling like a crazy man, they'd gathered quite a crowd._

 

_As soon as they stepped onto dry land, Spock reached across and used the nerve pinch to stop Dent's crazed ravings and struggles. “I suggest he see's a doctor.”_

 

~

 

Kirk chimed the door to Spock's quarters and awaited Spock's permission to enter which he promptly received.

 

Spock was sat at his desk, hands clasped in front of him and he turned off the monitor with the Captain's arrival.

 

“I hope I'm not disturbing you.”

 

“You are always welcome, Captain.”

 

He smiled. How did he get so lucky with this crew? “Bones is worried about you.”

 

“I have noticed that his displays of concern for me frequently end with him raising his voice and acting quite illogically.”

 

“Welcome to the human race.”

 

“I have noticed it is not a unique trait with only the Doctor and illogical actions.” Spock replied.

 

“What happened with Dent-”

 

“I was referring to myself, Captain. My own human nature.”

 

Jim nods, in understanding.

 

“Jim, I am unsure why you are here. As my Captain?”

 

“McCoy has spoke to me,” he explained. “However, in my role as Captain, I choose not to take a more official route right now. I dont believe that's neccesary, right?”

 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

“What we need though is for you to work at getting back to normal.”

 

“I can not please the Doctor-”

 

“No, look don't worry about that. And by the way, he's sorry about how he handled it. He'll apolgise himself,”

 

“That is not necessary.”

 

“It is. And he will. He wants too. So Bones said that you're dehydrated due to lack of fluids. Did you drink at all yesterday?” At Spock shaking his head, Kirk continued. “Can you remember when you last did?”

 

“Six days ago.”

 

“Okay, so the deal is, you drink something today then.”

 

“Do you wish me to do so now?”

 

“No, you don't need to do it in front of anyone. McCoy will check this evening to make sure there's some improvement.”

 

“Yes, Captain. What else?” Spock prompted.

 

Kirk smiled. “Nothing else. That's enough.”

 

“The doctor did mention showering, did he not?”

 

“He did. But that's not somethng I'm concerned about. I'd like for you to get back to showering whenever the need arises, as you did before, but you're clean, well presented and I know that water isn't a Vulcan's favourite thing at the best of times.”

 

Spock nodded in agreement with Kirk.

 

“Oh and, you might find you have more luck with these,” Kirk said, producing a pack of drinking straws.

“Just sipping a small amount ot water from a straw might be a little easier than tipping a glass towards your face.”

 

“Thank you, Captain. Your understanding is appreciated.”

 

“Don't mention it Spock. And I believe with have a chess game in a couple of days, correct?”

Spock nods. “Excellent. I look forward to it.”

 

Jim leave and Spock looks at the straws. Could it really be that simple?

 


End file.
